


The General's Plaything

by itspixiesthings



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: D/s, Dom Hux, F/M, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, dubcon, slavery dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:13:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29167848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itspixiesthings/pseuds/itspixiesthings
Summary: When Aula's Mistress decides to gift Aula to the ruthless General Hux in exchange for mercy from the First Order, she was initially afraid for her life and safety. But when she finally meets the cold and unfeeling military leader, it is soon apparent that, while he may be strict, he is not so cruel as she had imagined. Powerful, and authoritative, yes, but not such a monster as rumors had led her to fear. Perhaps life serving the pleasure of the war General won't be so bad after all...
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Original Female Character(s), Armitage Hux/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	The General's Plaything

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a friend! <3

The girl trembled as she stood in the rather stern looking room on board the spacecraft. The Finalizer was a massive ship, bigger than the planet bound city that she'd grown up in, by far. She'd felt something of awe as she'd walked through it, attempting with great difficulty to keep herself from gawking around at the larger than life expanses of docking bays and hallways and ceilings that towered above her. And yet for all that it was vast and incredible, it was cold and sterile. Nothing existed here except for what was necessary; and as she looked at the fierce military General that stood before her and her Mistress, she knew that that was by design. It was a reflection of the man himself. Unfeeling, functional, and ruthlessly pragmatic.

She was afraid of him.

She tuned out the words that were being spoken, even though they concerned her quite intimately. She didn't want to face them, to hear them. Her face felt tight from the tracks of tears that had stained her cheeks, where salt had dried on the skin. She'd put begging behind her, and now all she could do was wait while she was offered to this man as a gift in exchange for the First Order's mercy.

There was little in the way of an expression on his face, when she dared to slide her eyes to it. No leering at her, despite the skimpy garments her Mistress, the Senator, had dressed her in to display her body. In fact, he barely even glanced at her. That almost frightened her more than if he had gazed at her openly. His piercing eyes were too tactical, too calculating, and that made her shudder with more anxiety.

“Your terms of surrender are acceptable, as is your tributary gift. I am sure I can find a use for her.” She heard him speak, and only then did his eyes land on her for any amount of time. She swallowed. The meeting continued for a few more minutes, arrangements made for the Senator to be seen back to the planet, arrangements for a monthly tax on resources from her planet. Then she heard the dreaded words;

“Have the girl secured in my quarters.” The words had barely left his throat before he had spun around to see to other things, heels clicking on the cold metal surface of the floors. A Stormtrooper's hand clamped around her upper arm, and she was dragged off in the opposite direction.

Down the hall she was taken, and they passed several people along the way, troopers and officers alike all in various uniforms. Mostly they were professional and barely gave any acknowledgement to her passage, but a few of them she caught glancing at her a little longer, eyes doing a full sweep of her body before jerking away to stare dead ahead again.  
  
Finally a pair of doors swooshed open, and the trooper gripping her arm directed her inside a side room. It was large in this room, but spartan in nature. There was a bed, a few shelves of books, what looked like an attached bathroom. Nothing in the way of extreme luxury, but it looked comfortable enough. The Stormtrooper pulled her inside, and then with a flip of a side panel switch set into the wall, a small rod extended from the floor by the bed. On the end of it were what looked like handcuffs.  
  
“Put your hands in.” His words directed, and she stiffened, turning her eyes to that impassive mask.  
  
“Please, I won’t cause trouble. This is unnecessary.” Her voice trembled a little, even though she did her damndest to keep it steady. She didn’t want to appear weak.  
  
“This is not negotiable. Don’t make me use force.” The trooper insisted. She sighed, and slipped her hands into the cuffs, which secured almost immediately around her wrists. They were close enough to the ground that she had to kneel beside the rod, while the Stormtrooper stood over her. Looking up at him, she was suddenly struck by the knowledge of her own vulnerability. This trooper could easily take advantage of her from this position.  
  
He didn’t however, and simply left her there without any further word. She had to wait for the General to return to his quarters for the night to learn what would happen to her. She didn’t know how long she ended up kneeling there, hours perhaps, but by the time the doors opened again with that familiar whooshing sound, she was sore and aching from lack of movement.  
  
General Hux didn’t say anything at first. He simply took off his greatcoat, hung it gently in a closet to the side of the entrance doors, and then took a cigara out of his pocket. He walked towards her, and she noticed that now, as the cigara was lit up, the scent of smoke wafting on the air, his eyes were finally on her. They glimmered next to the light at his lips, with something she couldn’t place, some emotion that seemed somewhere between cruelty and intense interest.  
  
He sat down in a chair directly in front of her, and took a drag on the cigara before breathing out a lungful of smoke. “What’s your name?” He finally asked, after long moments had passed and her heart had started racing.  
  
“It’s…” She took a deep breath. She was shaking. She closed her eyes to recenter herself before opening them again, and answering. “Aula. My name is Aula.”  
  
“Just Aula?” His voice was cold. Calculating.  
  
“Yes. Just Aula.” She hadn’t had a family name for as long as she could remember… orphans sold as slaves on outer rim planets were the least of anyone’s care to record the family histories of.  
  
“Well, Aula.” Another drag on the cigara. She found herself drawn to the sight of it on his lips, even as he breathed out the ghastly smell of cloyingly spiced smoke. “You understand what you’ve been given to me for, yes?”  
  
She swallowed. “Yes… Sir.”  
  
He put out the cigara in another moment, and she breathed a sigh of relief that it hadn’t been on her own flesh. She’d heard enough stories of the cruelties of the First Order to fear literally everything he did. He stood up, hit the button on the wall panel that freed her hands, and then came around to her again. He didn’t let her stand, instead he guided her on her knees over to the chair, where he fastened her hands behind her back with a cord. She felt her breath catching as his hands roamed her body, leather gloves sliding across skin. It was almost gentle- almost, but for the possessiveness to it and the power that he wielded over her as he sat down again, bringing her face directly into his crotch.  
  
She felt the warmth of his body, his thigh on her cheek, as he unfastened his belt and began to undo his clothes.  
  
“Let’s see if you’re worth my mercy for your miserable little planet.” His voice was rougher now, a little more coloured by passion and cruel emotion than his usual professional, clipped cadence. She felt her chest tighten, her breathing quicken as his cock came into her direct line of sight. Her body trembled. “Suck it.”

She swallowed, nervousness constricting her chest. But fear of that man, that powerful man, who towered above her weighed out against the butterflies that were fluttering in her stomach. She awkwardly leaned forward, her hands still bound so she had no way of making the motion graceful. Her face heated as she tried to avoid looking at him; he was still peering at her, observing her every movement. She had wished before that he would look at her… and now he wouldn’t stop.  
  
Slowly, hesitantly, she parted her lips and leaned in to touch her tongue to him. He didn’t give any reaction as she did so, as though he were just waiting to see what she would do. She slowly drew her tongue along it, forcing herself not to cringe away at the strangely bitter flavour. She knew of course that she wouldn’t get away with just lapping at it. She knew what he wanted.  
  
She took it into her mouth, and when she did he shifted a little where he sat, allowed her more access, and then she felt his gloved hand on the back of her neck. He suddenly pulled her forward with a rough yank, and before she knew it she was gagging, struggling to breath through her nose as his cock rammed down her throat.  
  
“There, like that.” He hissed at her. She looked up, and then quickly had to look away again from the intensity of his lust blown gaze. She was bent over awkwardly, her back stiff and her throat tightening as his hips started to move, rutting into her. She made a high pitched gurgling sound when he let her come up for air, only to quickly cut it off again by pushing into her once more.  
  
“I’ll teach you how I like it yet,” he said to her, and his tone was strangely casual, conversational. There were tears in her eyes from the strain as she struggled to keep up with the pace he was setting. “For now pay attention.”  
  
She did. She did everything she could to do so, until she found herself bobbing up and down on it on her own, saliva coating him. She could feel the weight of his cock on her tongue, the stretch of it in her mouth, against her lips, and the way he was pulling her hair and looking at her… _stars,_ it was doing something to her. Something she hardly understood. There was an aching, throbbing sting between her legs that she felt desperate to touch, to relieve, but with her hands bound she was helpless to do anything but take exactly what the General wanted to give her.  
  
Finally after he’d fucked her face for as long as he’d fancied, her slowly slipped free of her mouth. She sucked in gasp after gasp of breath, filling her lungs and sputtering. She peered at him with questioning eyes, wondering if he was finished with her, and if he was, what he was planning on doing with her next.  
  
“No, I’m not finished with you yet.” He seemed to have read her mind, and she felt the sharp sting of her hair being pulled as he roughly brought her to her feet. With her hands bound she stumbled directly into him, and he caught her with his body. She could feel him close to her, her skin responding to his warmth, his nearness in some kind of electric way that made her tingle all over. His hands were on her, and just the touch of his leather gloves made her whimper.  
  
“Please…” She started, though she wasn’t sure what she wanted to ask for.  
  
He manhandled her over the chair so she was bent across it, him behind her. She knew what he was planning on doing, and she shuddered as she tried to orient herself comfortably as she waited for the inevitable.  
  
“That’s a good girl…” He cooed to her, almost gentle, his lips against her ear. She gasped as she felt his hands on her ass, caressing her flesh. “You looked very pretty between my legs like that. If you’re good for me, I might just have reason to keep you, understand?”  
  
She nodded quickly. “Yes...Yes, Sir.” Her voice came out breathy, and cracked. Fingers pressed against her lips.  
  
“Take my glove off. Gently, now. I don’t want to see bite marks in the leather.” He ordered her. He sounded strict, and she shuddered to think what kind of punishment might be in store if his words were not obeyed. Gingerly she tugged at the leather with her teeth, drawing the glove slowly off of his hand. The sight of fingers slowly stripped of their clothing seemed the most erotic thing she had ever witnessed before as he took the glove from her and set it aside.  
  
He caressed her thighs with that naked hand, and then her ass again. He made quick work of yanking the fabric of her undergarments aside; the outfit she was in was loose and revealing, designed for easy access, and then she gasped, stiffened, her body trembling as he began to work two fingers inside of her. “Oh.. Oh please! _S..Sir!”_ She gasped.  
  
“Please what?” Came his reply, and she didn’t know. Did she want to beg him to stop, to not do this to her? Or did she want him to get on with it, to fuck her already, to stop teasing her and fill her with his cock? Both thoughts were on her mind, warring with each other. His fingers slid deeper inside of her, slicked already with her own arousal. “If you can’t tell me what you want, then I don’t want to hear anything from you but moaning do you understand?”  
  
She nodded, chastised into silence, and then he was pumping his fingers into her, stretching her, another finger hooking around to rub slow circles around her clit. Soon she was panting, gasping, her legs spreading on their own as she squirmed beneath his attentions.  
  
Finally, _finally,_ he ended the madness, and withdrew his fingers. His hands were like a clamp on her hips as he pulled her ass towards him. And then- _Oh._

His cock stretched her out as it slid inside of her, so much larger than fingers, thicker. He filled her, pushing in deep, and it was more than she thought she could take. She moaned, crying out and keening for him as he fucked himself into her. Nails dug into her skin and she thrashed, her toes and fingers twitching.  
  
It felt so good- stars help her, it felt _good_. She felt ashamed for enjoying it, her face red with humiliation that she should derive such pleasure from the act. His hand moved back between her legs, forcing them to part wider while he touched her, and she felt that ache in her core return, a warm sensation of pleasure that was slowly building up, a tightening inside of her that was threatening to burst.  
  
When she let go, toppling over that edge and feeling the rush of it move through her entire body, he came as well. She screamed, shaking and babbling nonsense sounds as he gave but a grunt of exertion, filling her up with seed. As he slipped free, she was heaving, gasping for air. He still seemed so perfectly put together, despite the slight tousle to his hair and the colour on his cheeks.  
  
“Hmm, not a bad fuck.” He commented as he undid the cord around her wrists and then slowly helped her back down to her knees. He rose to his feet, and for a moment all she could see were black boots, stepping here and there through the space while she tried to catch her breath. He returned in a few moments with a black and white clasp that looked like the cuffs they used, but larger. With some trepidation, she realized it was to go around her neck. He wasn’t gentle, but also not needlessly rough as he pushed her head down and drew her forward towards himself; pragmatic in all his actions, the collar snapped around her neck and clicked into place as it locked.  
  
Then he attached it with a cord to the panel in the ground, effectively locking her into place on the floor beside his bed. “You’ll be sleeping here for now. I don’t expect much from you; you needn’t worry about the job being difficult. Maybe you’ll earn your way into my bed eventually, if you’re good enough.” He tilted her face up with his fingers clasped around her chin, and her breath quickened. Something about being handled like this, _inspected,_ made her feel light headed. He graced her with a soft smile, the first she had seen from him yet. “I’ll require your services in the morning before my shift begins. Goodnight.”  
  
He got into the bed and turned out the light. She was required to sleep on the ground. As she settled onto the cold floor, she wondered if she should feel worse about her predicament; certainly in a lot of ways her situation was better than it had been on the planet. Planetside, with her former Mistress, she had always been under threat of being sold off, and who knew to who. She would be fed here, provided for, have security here… and General Hux was not as cruel as she had feared.  
  
That was a month ago. As the days passed, she paid special attention to his likes and dislikes, and did all she could to serve him well. As he had promised, the job was not overly difficult. She was not required for most of the day. A blowjob in the mornings, a fuck in the evenings. Other than that, she was alone for the day while General Hux worked on the bridge of the Finalizer.  
  
Soon her good behavior and compliance earned her access to the entire quarters, when he told her one day that he trusted her enough not to restrict her freedom of movement any longer with the leash. She had beamed at him as she peered up from where she knelt at his feet, and nuzzled his thigh with her cheek, knowing full well how much he liked such displays of servitude. “Thank you, Sir.” She’d told him. Soon he also granted her access to holos to watch and read during the day.  
  
And tonight, for the first time, after fucking her she had been invited into his bed. “You’ve pleased me well. Sleep here with me.” He’d told her. It was, she realized, the first time he’d ever fucked her naked, instead of simply shucking down his clothes. This time he pulled her close to himself on the bed and shared with her his body. As she lay under the covers next to him, with him pressed against her back, she felt a thrill of pride. Maybe he would keep her, long term, after all. Maybe the First Order would eventually rule the Galaxy and she would be kept by the powerful military General that ruled it all with an iron fist.

And maybe… maybe she didn’t mind that thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! As always, I love to get your feedback so please consider leaving me a comment! You can also find me on twitter: https://twitter.com/FirstOrderPixie


End file.
